Time and Place
by HeySayJesKuh
Summary: This is a one scene story of a christmas romance between Akashi and Furihata that I thought of for my Fiction Writing class. They get nice and cozy on their couch when something happens... Hope you enjoy!
He was the sort of person who resembled a trembling Chihuahua while out on the basketball court. That was the first time we met, with my dominating presence of a lion analyzing this rare creature before me as he tried marking me, with the rest of his team on defense. It was love at first sight. He kept his defending stance with his arms out stretched and knees slightly bent as he kept up with my moves as I tried to shake him off. His face had an expression of nervousness, anxiety, and a hint of 'desperation. As the buzzer beater went off in the background, I jolted back to reality.

Right here and now, Kouki was in my arms as we wrapped in a blanket on our shared plush couch. A light blush spread across my cheeks from the sudden memory that infiltrated my mind. It had been four years since our first encounter. I turned Kouki's head around and kissed him so hard that I could have bruised our lips.

"S-Sei! What's up?" Kouki tried to say in between gasps of air.

I hugged him from behind tightly and spoke softly, "Nothing really, I just remembered something pleasant. That's all."

Blankets of white snow appear outside our shared apartment. Living in Tokyo, Japan, where Kouki Furihata grew up was a blessing to me. I made the right decision to move in with him being from Kyoto myself, which was a four-hour train ride away. The pain of us being separated by the distance of our homes was too much to bear, so I decided to move in with him and live here in Tokyo where we now attend the same local university.

Kouki stared at me strangely. "You're acting weird Sei," he said as he turned his back again towards me and faced the TV that was showing "Mickey's Twice-Upon a Christmas."

I glanced outside our living room window right behind our couch. "It seems to be snowing quite a lot outside. Are you getting cold, Kouki?"

He picked up the blanket that draped off to the bottom of the couch from our little make-out session and tucked his head under my chin.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." I chuckled into his brown fluffy mop.

"I'm sure you were just as cold as me," Kouki mumbled into the blanket.

"How can you be so sure?" I purred while stroking my fingers through his hair, with a smirk tugging at my lips.

Kouki glanced up at me with a dust of pink adoring his face. His eyes were like delicious dark chocolate and his mousy hair just topped it off as the drizzle to an ice cream sundae. I felt my own face heat up once more as I leaned in to kiss him again. I swiped my tongue over his bottom lip, where he hesitantly opened his mouth for me to taste him deeper. The movie was long forgotten as we drifted into our own little world. I turned him around so that his body was facing mine, holding back his head with my hand to keep him in place as to not separate from our messy kiss.

I felt a little tug on my sleeve calling for my attention. I reluctantly let go of his moist lips, panting, with only a string of saliva connecting our mouths together. Kouki's eyes were hazed and filled with lust as he gulped down some much-needed air, drool leaking down the sides of his mouth.

He looked so delicious. I wanted to eat him up so bad. I admired the way Kouki was emitting this sexual aura. It always captivated me. The position he was in with two arms in front of his stomach, both hands placed on the seat cushion of the couch supporting his weight, his legs slightly bent at the knees, spread out to both sides of his body.

"Seijuurou," he ghostly whispered through his breath letting the R roll off his tongue.

I took this moment to gently push him down until his back was flat against the seat cushions of the couch, which was big enough for both the lengths of our bodies, as I loomed over him.

"If you're cold Kouki, I know an easy way to make us both warm up. Or rather, _hot_ quickly." I caressed his face with one hand, while the other reached for the hem of his shirt and slowly traveled up underneath the shirt.

"Ah! Se-" Kouki let out a moan, biting his lip.

I looked up through hooded eyes, "Don't do that Kouki. I love it when I hear your beautiful voice." I pushed up his shirt just enough until it revealed his taunting chest and let the garment cluster under his chin. Kouki's honey milk skin was so perfect, even now with the tint of pink from his rising embarrassment. It was tempting me so much that I already started making my way to kiss and suck on his bare chest. Kouki squirmed in my grasp as I started to pepper light love bites to mark my territory. I took in the little perked up nipple in between my teeth and grazed my canines lightly, giving a little teasing bite that made Kouki flinch and arch his back. As an apology, I circled my tongue a few times over the abused nipple and used one of my hands to play with the unoccupied one, while the other travelled down south.

"Hnngh!... Sei…! We should move… to the bed…" Kouki struggles to say between his melodic moans and pants.

I hummed to acknowledge that I heard him but continue what I was doing. I attached my lips onto his collarbone, kissing my way up to his neck and jaw. I stop a few centimeters away from his delicious lips with our breaths mingling in front of our faces. "Don't worry, my Kouki, we'll move towards the bed after we have some more fun here." I gestured by squeezing his clothed, already hard and damp, manhood that earned me a delicious moan. I continue doing my ministrations on my adorable boyfriend when—

 _~Ding Dong~_

the dreaded doorbell rang.

"Hey, Furihata! I brought the food! Oh, and Kuroko brought the Christmas cake as well!" Kagami shouted from behind the door. The entrance to our home was located just through the hall that meets up with the living room that we were currently in, making it really easy to hear if anyone was at our front door.

"We're coming in, sorry for the intrusion." Kuroko adds.

I eyed at Kouki giving him a questionable look as to why Kuroko had a spare key.

In a panic, Kouki pushed me off and ushered the both of us to make ourselves presentable, ignoring the puzzled look on my face. I made a mental note to ask him later when things were sorted out. Kuroko and Kagami make their way into our living room, where they placed the food and party materials on the kotatsu table in front of us.

"Good evening, Akashi-kun and Furihata-kun." Kuroko bowed. "I believe Furihata-kun has forgotten to tell Akashi-kun that we are having a Christmas party today with the rest of the Generation of Miracles."

"Oh?" I muttered unconsciously with my hand on my chin as I faced Kouki who I saw was beyond flustered.

"That was today? I'm so sorry! I thought it was next weekend!" Kouki jumped up from the couch and ran up to the wall that hung a calendar on the opposite side of the room, heading towards the kitchen. His face went pale as he gawked at the calendar that was apparently marked with a symbol of a cake that had a letter G in the middle.

"Dumbass! Next week's already New Years! We all agreed that we would visit the local shrine with our team from Seirin. And it's obvious that we'd celebrate a Christmas party during the week of Christmas!" Kagami's fist hit _my_ Kouki on his shoulder, only to be petrified after earning a death glare from yours truly.

"By the way, whatever program you were watching is now playing the annoying 'Pay Program'. I hope we didn't interrupt something?" inquired Kuroko.

Having known Kuroko since middle school through our Teikou Generation of Miracles team, it was sure enough that nothing would fool his people watching eyes. I had given him a silent promise that I buy him some vanilla milkshakes that he liked from Maji Burger one day, but for now he was to keep his mouth shut. During this time, Kouki was scarlet red as he fumbled with the forgotten remote to turn off the TV.

"I-I'll go gather up some plates and utensils!" Kouki stuttered and clumsily rushed to the kitchen.

I reached for my discarded phone to check for any new messages that I might have missed regarding this event. Bombarded on my screen displayed several messages from Momoi, Midorima, and Murasakibara. After opening each one and glossing over the contents, I gathered that Momoi was bringing some games along with Kise and Aomine who were carrying the drinks, and Midorima will be bringing some lucky items that were featured on today's horoscopes and that Takao would be tagging along while Murasakibara was being dragged along by Himuro who would bring some homemade fruit cake muffins.

I grimaced at the fact that our night alone would have to be put on hold.

"We're here!" The whole gang came in through the door, one after another, and placed their items on the table, as well as on the floor next to it.

"Oi, oi, where's the porn mags?" Aomine declared as if he owned the place, looking through the shelves that were next to the window.

"Don't just look through other people's things, Ahomine!" Kagami grabs a hold of Aomine's shirt at the collar and glares daggers at him.

"Ah? What did you say, Bakagami? You want to fight?!"

Here we go again, the same routine by the idiotic duo. I paid no attention to them as Momoi and Kuroko tried to calm their egos down. I sauntered over to where Kouki had been hiding for some time now, the plates and utensils in hand. He was shaking like a newborn deer that just started to learn how to walk. I approached him and gently give him a light kiss on the lips.

"Once this party is over, let's say we continue where we left off? IN the bedroom this time, behind closed doors," I whispered by his ear with a shit-eating grin as I leaned over my boyfriend with one arm against the wall over his head and the other resting on my hip.

With a red face and shaky lips, he uttered his reply in the softest voice that made me want to jump him right here if I could. A little exhibitionism wouldn't hurt, right? I draped my arm across his shoulders and led him back to the wild Christmas party that awaited us through the corridor.


End file.
